


Chat At the Lucky Cat

by themistwolfkid



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistwolfkid/pseuds/themistwolfkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo loved Honey.  Honey loved GoGo.  These were the facts.  And it was high time she told somebody.</p><p>a prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat At the Lucky Cat

GoGo was strong. GoGo was brave. GoGo was bolder than anyone Honey had ever come to know. GoGo walked the way confidence would walk if it had legs, and GoGo glared the way the sharpest swords did.

She looked fucking terrified then.

The request had been rather out of the blue, or had seemed so at the time. But after all that had happened -losing their best friend and nearly dying at the hands of their beloved professor -and what was about to happen -the inevitable holidays -GoGo had been certain that now was as good a time as any.

_"You're certain you want to? To...come out, I mean."_

_"We've been dating a while, Honey. I don't know how long I can keep my parents in the dark." GoGo sighed. "Especially since I go home for the holidays."_

_"I know. And I know you're not much one for lying, and I want to tell people too! Holding hands with you in public, texting you all night, kissing you..."_

_"...Honey."_

_"Sorry. Well, kind of. I really do! But then, your parents seem kind of..."_

_"Like homophobic assholes? Yeah. Don't hold back. Get that a lot."_

_"_ _So you really want to tell them?"_

_"Not right off the bat. Someone else first."_

_"Like who?"_

_"Who's the closest thing we have to a mom here?"_

_"...Ah."_

They stood in front of the Lucky Cat Cafe, hand in hand, eyes to the future. At least, that was the poetic way to say it. Really, it was just the two of them standing in front of the cafe, holding hands on a day that would have been perfectly cold for it, if GoGo's palms weren't so sweaty. The cafe was daunting. Even though it had a gigantic kitten on the front, smiling at them like they were the most adored things on the planet, it was terrifying. Honey gripped GoGo's hand tightly and smiled.

"Nervous still?" Honey asked, not unkindly.

"...Yes," GoGo sighed after a time. She was proud, her character taller than her physical stature. But she loved Honey more than her pride, and could admit fear existed in her. She could humble herself before the chemistry wizard that stood by her side.

"Aunt Cass is the nicest lady in the city," Honey reasoned. "But given the matter at hand, you have every right to worry." She smiled at the shorter woman. "Worst case scenario is we won't be allowed into the cafe again."

GoGo shrugged. "It would suck, but we'll live," she replied. She shifted nervously on her feet, blew a bubble, let it pop.

"That's right. We will. Besides, we live in San Fransokyo! It's not like this sort of thing is uncommon here. We do have an entire district for it." GoGo rolled her eyes, but smiled just a bit.

"Then let's go."

They stepped inside the shop together, GoGo reaching to open up the door for Honey. As they stepped in, they felt the blessings of in-store heating, and the tension straining in them was lifted by the slightest of margins. It was a slow day for the Lucky Cat, but it was ideal for the task at hand. They made their way to the counter, where Aunt Cass leaned, idly dozing off.

"Hey, Aunt Cass."

The older woman's eyes flew open and she shot off the counter. A brief panic passed through her eyes before she registered who it was.

"Oh, god! That could have been so much more embarrassing!" she laughed. "Good thing it's just you girls. What can I get you?"

"The usual," GoGo replied. "Green tea for Honey, coffee for me."

"Yeah, it's like a fridge out there, isn't it?" Cass busied herself with the drinks, juggling liquids and powders as she danced around behind the counter. "So how are you girls? Anything exciting going on?"

"Well..." Honey paused, glancing at GoGo before continuing. "We do want to talk to you about something...later, of course!"

"We can talk right now, if you want," Cass said as she set the drinks down. The two students hesitated. "Whatever it is," Cass began, "I'll love you girls no matter what."

There was a good minute of silence that echoed.  GoGo spat out her gum and placed it on the lid of her coffee.  She took a long drink.  Then she spoke.

"We're dating," she said simply, pointing between Honey and herself.  "And I love her."

Cass stood there, processing, for an agonizing five seconds before a face-splitting grin spread over her features and she lunged over the counter, hugging the two close. GoGo narrowly avoided spilling both her drink and Honey's.

"Oooh!" Cass squealed. "I knew something was up between you two!" She sat back. "Frankly, I would've been _concerned_ if there wasn't, with the looks you throw back and forth sometimes..." She laughed and sighed with relief. "I thought it was going to be something like..." she waved her hand in the air, "And you're going to think this is crazy, but _I_  thought it was going to be something like you go moonlighting as vigilantes!" Aunt Cass just laughed.

GoGo glanced at Honey and she just smiled and shrugged. Another time, then.

"That would have been pretty weird, Aunt Cass," Honey replied, smile on her face. "I'm glad you're taking this so well."

"Oh please.  Tadashi...well, Tadashi came out as pan a few days before he entered SFIT.  I, for one, have no tolerance for hate based on," she brought up her hand and counted off her fingers, "race, sexuality, gender, or religion in my house-kitchen-cafe!"

"Hiro doesn't know how lucky he is," GoGo muttered. "You're really something great, Aunt Cass." The older woman leaned on the counter again, her face softening.

"Parents a couple of sticks in the mud?"

"They've got sticks up their asses for sure," GoGo remarked dryly. "Sorry," she added. "For my mouth."

"Psh, don't worry," Cass laughed, waving her off. "And don't let your parents get you down. You plan on talking to them soon?"

"I'm going to have to. Holidays." GoGo waved her hand vaguely.

"Hm. Tough stuff, from what I've heard." Cass smiled. "Well, if all goes wrong, and I hope it doesn't, you always have the Lucky Cat." Cass winked. "Real family sticks with you no matter who you wanna do."

GoGo spluttered and Honey laughed. "It was the right choice, coming to you," she beamed.

"How about you? Any nervousness for the holidays?"

"No. I came out to my family back in high school." Honey sighed happily. "I have a pretty supportive family. It wasn't hard for me at all." She held GoGo's hand again and grinned. "That's why I'll do my best to support my girlfriend on this adventure!" She paused thoughtfully. "And kick ass when necessary."

"Please don't kick my father's ass. Pretty sure that scores you negative points in the girlfriend department."

"When it's necessary I said!" Honey laughed. "Anyway, thanks for this, Aunt Cass."

"Oh, sure, no problem girls! Glad to be your training dummy of choice!"

"You're not a dummy--"

"Yeah yeah, take your drinks and go, lovebirds." Cass paused. "...Or don't. Baymax and Hiro should be back soon anyway."

Honey laughed and GoGo smiled, relaxed for the first time all day. They sat at a table a few feet away from the counter and set down their drinks.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Honey smiled.

"No. It wasn't." GoGo smirked. "And even if it goes down a bad place with the 'rents, at least I know I have a new home to come back to."

"Yeah. With us!"

"Of course." GoGo took a swig of her coffee, sat back, sighed. She looked at Honey, who grinned back, love in her eyes. GoGo leaned forward on her hands and stared intently into Honey's hazel eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked carefully.

"You have coffee breath," Honey teased, and GoGo blushed. "Of course you can."

GoGo leaned forward, felt a smile cross her lips as Honey's lids fluttered shut, and...

The door to the cafe burst open with a clatter of wood and bells.  Honey's eyes flew open as Hiro stumbled through the doorway in a rush.

"Ah ha! I knew it!  I knew you two would do it today! Wasabi owes me ten bucks!"  GoGo almost knocked her coffee over and slipped on the table, missing Honey's lips completely.

"Dammit, Hiro!"


End file.
